Imagination
by Oceane Marie
Summary: —Por mí. No te hagas más daño. No sigas haciendo esto. —la voz de él sonaba tan dolida que por un momento ella se preguntó si él sentía tanto dolor como ella. No era posible.


**Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que publico en FanFiction. Desde hace un año que escribo, el gran mundo de Crepúsculo fue el que me incitó a hacerlo. Este es un One Shot que escribí hace poco. Está basado en Luna Nueva, cuando los Cullen abandonaron a Bella. Espero que les guste n.n**

**Imagination.**

Un sollozo final fue lo último que resonó en aquellas cuatro paredes.

Abrió sus sofocados ojos, viéndolo todo y nada a la vez. Sus pensamientos nadaban en un mar profundo que siempre la consumía durante la noche. La noche, momento en que el sol se oculta, momento en que su realidad y fragilidad florece.

De noche no podía ocultarlo. La oscuridad veía a través de su torturada alma.

Sus manos pasaron con demasiada rudeza por su rostro, eliminando los rastros de sus pesadillas. Sintió sus mejillas arder por donde sus uñas rozaron y se enterraron. Sentía sus ojos arder de tantas lágrimas brotadas.

Su mirada carente de emoción se bloqueó en el techo blanco. Por detrás de sus ojos se reprodujeron escenas que no podía olvidar. Las últimas escenas que tuvieron color y que la llevaron a la desgracia. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ellos, en él? ¿Por qué su vida dependía tanto de esos recuerdos?

¿Por qué no podía continuar con su vida?

Frunció sus labios, enviando sus ojos oscuros hacia la mecedora de madera ubicada en la esquina.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas, mientras ella le daba esa mirada aterradora y vacía a esa silla.

Repentina y automáticamente, se irguió en la cama. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y su garganta se sentía increíblemente seca. Pasó sus dedos por la piel debajo de su mentón mientras balanceaba sus piernas fuera de las sábanas y deslizaba sus temblorosos pies dentro de las sandalias.

No aguantaba esos pensamientos abrumadores. Sabía que si seguía recostada en esa habitación otro segundo más, caería más hondo todavía.

Abrió su armario y sacó la primera chaqueta de invierno que vio. Se la colocó encima de su pijama azul marino, y salió de la habitación sin rechistar.

Arrastró los pies fuera de la casa, llaves de la puerta principal y de su camioneta en mano. Sus dedos se encontraban helando por la fuerte brisa congelada, pero ella había pasado por cosas peores. Podía aguantar aquello.

Subiéndose al asiento de conductor, su motor rugió estruendosamente y no le dio importancia al hecho de que Charlie pudiera haberla escuchado. Emprendió el camino que su subconsciente le dirigía y le rogaba por ir.

Se lo sabía de memoria. ¿Cómo no acordarse de tan mágico lugar? Gracias a las luces de su auto pudo encontrar el sendero. Salió de él al apagarlo, y se dejó guiar por su instinto, sus dolorosos recuerdos y la luz de la luna que era testigo de todo.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando. Tal vez fueron más horas de las que debió de haber tomado el camino. Tal vez fue porque se perdió unas cuantas veces. Tal vez por las numerosas caídas que recibía agradecidamente.

Pero lo encontró. Eso era lo que importaba. Sus manos ardían por los rasguños y sus pies ardían de la frialdad que los envolvía. Su codo derecho estaba ensangrentado y sus expresivos ojos viajaban por el hermoso paisaje que se alzaba al frente de ella.

Primera vez que le costaba tanto caminar. Con las piernas a punto de flaquear, dio pasos vacilantes hacia el centro del sitio mágico. Su cabello bailaba junto con el viento y las hojas, mientras la luz lunar se proyectaba por completo en su despierto rostro y ojos vacilantes.

¿Funcionaría?

No sabía, pero quería intentarlo.

Todo por intentarlo.

Se sentó sobre la espesa grama, sus rodillas dobladas y sus pies plantados firmemente en el suelo. Se recostó sobre sus heridas manos y alzó el rostro hacia el oscurecido cielo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la familiar esencia del intenso ambiente que la rodeaba y de los abrumadores recuerdos que la embargaban, la rodeaban y apretujaban con fuerza como si se tratase de miles de serpientes venenosas.

Recordó el beso... recordó esos gélidos labios con tanta fuerza que casi los sentía. Casi podía sentir sus dedos recorriendo sus brazos, su cabeza posándose dudosa y tiernamente en su pecho para escuchar los latidos que en realidad le pertenecían a él, no a ella.

Todo era de él.

Frunció los labios al recordar su pícara sonrisa. Sus brazos flaquearon y se dejó caer sobre su espalda cuando lo recordó tomándola de la mano. Una lágrima traidora se deslizó por su rostro cuando lo recordó pronunciar un aterciopelado 'te quiero'.

Era difícil. Era tan difícil...

Pero finalmente lo escuchó. Estaba pasando. Lo que ella tenía esperanzas de que ocurriera finalmente se estaba haciendo realidad. ¿O no?

Abrió sus débiles ojos, y fue cuando lo sintió.

Una fría mano tomando la suya.

Su cabeza se giró con lentitud hacia su lado derecho, una sonrisa brillante e ilusionada iluminando por primera vez su pálido rostro cuando se encontró con su corazón personificado a su lado. Ese rostro de ángel, esos orbes cálidos y dorados estaban observándola con atención, una sonrisa pequeña bailando en sus perfectos labios mientras su pulgar acariciaba la mano de ella.

—Abrázame —los labios de ella pronunciaron, sin en realidad hacer algún sonido. Su cabello broncíneo se agitó ligeramente cuando sus brazos se movieron para acurrucarla a su lado. Ella se dejó llevar, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras sentía sus protectores brazos arroparla con frío y calidez a la vez.

Su cuerpo, temblando por los sollozos contenidos, se apretó contra el de él.

—Di algo, por favor. —susurró ella, su voz herida.

—Te amo. —_finalmente_, pensó ella cuando escuchó esa voz tan musical susurrarle. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos chocolates, mientras se mordía el labio y respiraba su esencia tranquilizadora.

—No hagas esto, por favor. —habló él por segunda vez, y ella negó con la cabeza. No podía pronunciar palabra.

—Por mí. No te hagas más daño. No sigas haciendo esto. —la voz de él sonaba tan dolida que por un momento ella se preguntó si él sentía tanto dolor como ella. No era posible.

—Sujétame. Te necesito. —replicó ella en un hilo de voz. Ignorando las palabras de él. Él le hizo caso, continuando protegiéndola de la realidad que la acosaba durante el día.

Ella se quería quedar allí para siempre. No quería salir. No podía.

—Tienes que hacerlo. —dijo él, leyéndole la mente.

Sabía que él tenía razón. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo, si sentía su corazón siendo desgarrado de su pecho cuando lo intentaba?

Cerró sus ojos, dedicándose a sentir esas sensaciones de serenidad que nublaban su mente.

Los primeros indicios de la mañana fue lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo.

El sol todavía no había salido. Un poco de oscuridad todavía le quedaba para ser ella misma.

Porque sabía que luego de haber hecho lo que había hecho, lo iba a necesitar.

Sus ojos recorrieron el claro. Su corazón ya no estaba. Su mente había desvanecido su ilusión. Esa ilusión tan real.

Estaba sola...

De nuevo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Oceane.**


End file.
